Vongola Famili
by MrsAdventure
Summary: Una historia de aventuras, mafias y unas relaciones peculiares.- QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ,-, tened cuidado y que no os alcancen.


Bueno hoy vuelvo otra vez con una historia diferente que se me ocurrió al estar viendo uno de sus capitulo y es de Katekyo Hitman Reborn de la pareja 5986 ya que llevo un tiempo leyendo historias y me parece interesante hacer uno y bueno haber como lo hago ¿no? Empecemos

Diclamear: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano

Esto – cuando hablan los personajes

() mi opinión

HARU POV:

Hay otro nuevo día, otra vez levantarse temprano y tener que aguantar al pesado del maestro con sus historia de "Cuando yo era joven.." mira no sé ni para que me levanto si no hay nada nuevo ni interesante que pasa. O perdón me había olvidado, me llamo Haru Miura, voy a secundaria y si os lo preguntáis, si, soy una de las chicas que espera que algo pase para que esto por no decir nada peor, o nada interesante de vida de una vuelta drástica y saque algo que valga la pena, a y también soy un poco friki y aun sigo esperando a mi principito pero a estas alturas solo hay sapos andando por las calles. Bueno siguiendo en el momento en el que estamos había tocado la campana del recreo y como buena alumna que fuese yo fui corriendo hacia la puerta pero claro no están fácil salir, ya sabréis de lo que me hablo.

-Enserio, no se cuando se van a comportar de otra manera ya somos grandecitos, a que si Haru. Me pregunto mi mejor amiga Kyoko , que iba con mi otra mejor amiga Hana

-Haru también lo piensa pero sabiendo cómo son estos chicos no creo que cambiaran mucho. Termine de decir esto con una sonrisa

-Por cierto a qué hora estamos en tu casa para la fiesta de pijamas( a si se dice en mi país). Me pregunto Hana

-Hahi, o perdona me había olvidado por completo creo que Haru lo tendrá listo para las 8 ¿os parece bien?. Les dije y ellas asistieron

Cuando termino el instituto me fui directa hacia mi casa, pero al pasar por el parque mire haber si estaba mi hermano pequeño Fuuta pero no estaba había un chico supongo que de mi edad albino que se encontraba columpiándose en el balancín mientras otro niño más pequeño con una ropa de vaca o de topos con el pelo a lo afro y unos cuernos que decía

-A cabeza pulpo le a rechazado la novia nana. Era una situación extraña pero a la misma vez era bonito ver cómo estaban dos hermanos "juagando" si se podía decir que lo estaban haciendo, pero en el momento que me iba a dar la vuelta e irme el grande dijo

-No te preocupes creo que ya he encontrado otra. Decía mientras miraba para mi lado, en ese momento me sonroje pero decidí salir corriendo no quiero meterme en problemas ahora no.

Llegue a mi casa exhausta ya que había corrido por lo menos durante 20 minutos tras pasar por eso al llegar me recibió mi gato y Fuuta me pregunto qué pasaba pero decidí no contarle nada ya que sería malo meterle miedo del parque que tanto le gustaba visitar

-Sera mejor que Haru se ponga a hacer las cosa es la primera vez que celebro una fiesta de pijamas y va se inolvidable. Dije con estrellas en mis ojos a trabajar

Cuando se acerco la hora de la fiesta de pijamas Kyoko y Hana llegaron a mi casa, vimos una película de miedo lo cual hizo que me exaltara, y sobre todo le conté lo que me había pasado este mediodía

-Enserio Haru no piensas que eso te lo dijo de broma, la gente es asi. Me dijo Hana

-Tampoco es eso Hana Haru tiene muchas cosas buenas a lo mejor el quiso decirle algo a ella. Dijo Kyoko, bueno así pasaron por lo menos una media hora discutiendo sobre ese tema pero decidí cortarles diciéndole

-Vamos relajaros eso habrá sido un escarmiento que le han hecho a Haru, además no es como si ahora apareciese para llevarme con el, esas cosas no pasan. Les dije pero antes de seguir tocaron al timbre y tuve que salir a atender pero para mi sorpresa el estaba hay junto al HERMANO DE KYOKO

-Tu mujer date prisa y llama a las otras y diles que salgan, nos vamos. Me dijo el chico de este mediodía tan natural

-Pero que esto es una broma no, Ryohei –san que bromas le quieres gastar a Haru y a las demás. Le dije

-Haru esto no es ninguna broma llama a mi hermana y a su amiga lo más rápido posible. Me dijo muy serio lo que me confundió ya que el nunca mostraba ser así siempre sonreía

-Hermano que estás haciendo aquí. Pregunto le iba a responder pero se escucho una explosión y tras ella vimos a un chico de pelo castaño y de la misma edad que nosotras.

-Decimo está bien, mierda vámonos rápido. Dijo para llevarme a mi acuestas iba a regañarle pero recordé a mi hermano y fui corriendo adentro de mi apartamento y recogí a Fuuta y a mi gato

-Kyoko este es Tsuna el te va a acompañar hasta el helicóptero y hay estará Yamamoto, Hana tú te vienes conmigo y Haru ese es Gokudera Fuuta protege a tu hermana, vamos a tomar caminos diferentes para que el enemigo no pueda acertarnos ¿vale? No os preocupéis todo va a estar bien vale. Decia Ryohei mientras miraba a su hermana y a los demás

-Cabeza césped, Decimo, tened cuidado y que no os alcancen. Dijo el tal Gokudera

-Lo mismo digo cabeza pulpo suerte. Decia Ryohei mientras se alejaba, cada uno tomamos un camino diferente pero tengo curiosidad por una cosa bueno curiosidad no me lo tienen que explicar YA

-Perdona em..

-Gokudera

-Si eso, perdona pero, QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ. Grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Arg calla que nos van a descubrir. Me tapo la boca

-El caso es que…

Bueno esto es todo por este capítulo espero que os haya gustado si lo ha hecho me encantaría que me lo dijeseis, nos vemos en el siguiente un besazo y BAY BAY

MrsAdventure se despide


End file.
